The present invention is concerned with the emergency or auxiliary operation of electromagnetic directional control valves and particularly with a manually operable actuating device for effecting such emergency or auxiliary operation.
Manually operable armature actuating devices in directional valves of the electromagnetic type are desirable for permitting manual disengagement of the solenoid armature during the absence of electric power, such as when a power failure occurs or the power is cut off to permit maintenance or installation of equipment. In the case of such manual operation, it is necessary to move the solenoid armature manually, independently of electrical power which normally effects armature movement, to a position in which the armature effects disengagement of a valve associated therewith from its seat to establish fluid pressure communication for the compressed air or other control medium supplied to the directional valve.
In the past, such manual disengagement of the solenoid armature has been provided by an eccentric operated either by hand or by a tool. While this accomplishes the task of disengaging the armature, it fails to provide the option of either hand or tool actuation, as desired.